


Faithful Wings

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Romance Cop
Genre: Movie quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: "For to have faith is to have wings."From: Peter PanJessie (oc), Eros (oc)





	Faithful Wings

I hummed as I walked, holding hands with Eros whom was also holding a certain scientist’s hand. Lupin was grinning like a dork, glancing to Cupid and I once in awhile, though Cupid was walking a little ahead of us. I smiled at Eros and Cupid, though Cupid couldn’t really see it. Eros smiled at the two of us, then glanced to his sibling a moment. Shaking his head, he focused on walking, though continued to smile. I smiled as I saw him continue to smile, giggling to myself a bit. Lupin glanced to me then to Eros, smiling at both of us. I hummed quietly, returning the smile, brushing some hair from my eyes. Eros put his fingers to my hair, brushing at it, then glanced ahead once more. I smiled, saying “Thank you.” then focused on walking as well, glancing around a bit. I hummed and looked up when Lupin uttered a sound, seeing him pointing and seeing our destination ahead.

We had been headed for the park, and now here we were, just feet away from said place. I hummed as I walked with the two magical ones, and the scientist with the glasses. I hummed quietly as we entered the park, and I walked with them to the benches. We sat awhile, then we went to the ice cream stand for a sweet little treat. I got chocolate in a cup, they got vanilla (Cupid), chocolate vanilla swirl (Eros) and strawberry (Lupin). I hummed quietly as we ate our ice cream, then threw away the cup. I hummed a little louder now as we returned to the bench, a song I really liked stuck in my head. I yawned a bit as we sat there awhile, so they told me to get up and I did. We returned to the entrance of the park, then walked back towards one of our homes. Well, mine or Lupin's, as Cupid and Eros weren't exactly earthly beings and didn't have homes here.

We got back and I yawned again and sighed, then shook my head and sat down in my chair. I stared at the wings of the two non humans, and muttered "How do I get wings like that?" Eros simply shook his head, but Cupid spoke up and said "For to have faith is to have wings." "Isn't that a quote from a cartoon movie or something?" I asked, and they nodded.

I hummed and shrugged, then closed my eyes.

End


End file.
